


It Takes One Date

by Vaeri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: You work up the courage to ask HIM out on a date. Ask Captain America out on a date. But the only problem in it is that you are a villain who likes to do bad things. Why? Because the good Captain would always come and fight you. You enjoyed your meetings but now it's time for a change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! I hope you will enjoy it too. :D Maybe the end is shitty but I couldn't end it with a happy ending. That's why I leave opened the end and if you tell me to write another chapter I will work on that. Tell me what you think! I will appriciate it! :D
> 
> Have a nice day! :)

 

 

It was a rainy night when the super soldier walked down to the quiet gym and placed a punching bag on a hook. Everything that happened two months ago changed everything he believed once especially now that a week ago a new villain appeared.

 

Bloody Rose as she called herself was a dangerous and strong enemy. The [h/c] haired, [e/c] eyed woman always caused a lot of trouble even if she didn’t work for H.Y.D.R.A. It confused him to no end why she wanted to blow up buildings or steal chemicals but the only thing he had to focus was that he needed to capture her and put her in a cell. Suddenly something moved behind him and Steve turned to the sound fast and alarmed. There she was.

 

‘Hi, Stevie!’ waved the woman with her fingers waving too.

 

‘Bloody Rose…’ furrowed his eyebrows at her the super soldier. ‘What do you want?’

 

‘You. Me. Dinner’ pointed between them the [h/c] haired villain with a mischievous grin on her lips. Steve’s eyes widened surprised and a soft pinkness appeared on his cheeks.

 

‘A-a date?’ he stuttered unsure of what to think. Bloody Rose smiled this time kindly and satisfied at him and nodded. ‘Where’s the trap?’

 

‘One thing: if I get a date with you, I won’t do anything bad… for a month’ she crossed her arms in front of her chest pouting a bit.

 

‘Why would you ask your enemy out on a date?’ he asked making her face fall in sadness. Steve didn’t intend to upset her it only confused him to no end.

 

‘If that’s a no, then say it straight, Rogers’ sighed the villain and turned on her heals to retreat and bury her sadness in a glass of wine when the super soldier caught her wrist making her turn back to him.

 

‘Where?’ he asked blushing a bit and looking on the floor. The woman’s cheeks blushed and her eyes lit up in hope. Her kissable lips went into a smile.

 

‘Meet me at Central Park tomorrow at 6 o’clock’ she replied and with that she disappeared. Her kind and shy tone was strange to Steve but it caused his heart flatter in his chest. He had to admit that Bloody Rose was damn sexy, her lips always so kissable and her eyes so entrancing.

 

 

 

All day Captain America roamed the Tower trying to figure out where she would be. At least if he endured the date Bloody Rose would stay low for a month and it was really, really delighting because he already had other cases to solve other than the woman. When the time came to get prepared he went to his room but Natasha was already deep in his closet. The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed and walked closer to see what she was up to.

 

Steve cleared his throat but it didn’t stop the spy to continue with her searching. She just glanced at him and noted his presence with a nod and a smile.

 

‘When will be your date?’ asked the red haired and it made him blush immediately.

 

‘How did you-?’ looked Steve around cautiously.

 

‘Oh, please… it was obvious with you pacing back and forth through the building and glaring at the clocks all around’ she placed her hand on her hip and picked a white dress shirt in front of Steve. After a while she grimaced and pulled off the shirt and tossed it on his bed and picked out a new, light blue one. Nat smiled and nodded tossing it to Steve who almost missed it and the spy picked out a nice white tie and light blue jeans. ‘These will be good enough but we’ll go on a shopping day for you to not wear anything like these’ she motioned over his whole closet. ‘Because you can’t wear sweatpants and hoodies always.’

 

‘They are comfortable’ Steve pointed out while he was pushed in the bathroom’s direction by the red haired who rolled her eyes at the statement.

 

‘Now that’s why you don’t have a girlfriend yet’ she said and walked out of his room leaving there the mess she made.

 

 

An hour later Steve walked to the elevator freshly showered and with the clothes Nat chose on. The super soldier was really nervous… um, more like he was freaking out. He didn’t know what to say or ask and his hands already trembled by the thought of going out with a girl as beautiful as Bloody Rose… (Y/n). He knew the girl’s name but because he always saw her in those knee high black leather boots and black leather shorts with the red strapless top on which revealed her stomach which was hot… masculine but just the right amount of masculine.

 

Okay, now he had to stop imagining her before he runs back to his room and changes back to his sweatpants and hoodie and goes to the gym. Unfortunately Tony walked up to him and get in the elevator with him.

 

‘Hey, Capsicle?’ spoke the billionaire up casually. ‘What’s with the looking nicely?’

 

‘I… I have a date…’ he answered honestly making Tony whistle.

 

‘Don’t make the girl upset’ winked at him the other man and walked out of the elevator. Steve just blinked in confusion but continued his way down to the ground. Tony was never kind when Steve went out on a date… more like the billionaire teased him about it.

 

The elevator stopped and Steve saw New York’s streets behind the glass. He was closer to her with one more step and he became more and more nervous as he walked down the street and turned on the corner. He wasn’t too far from Central Park when something caught his attention. There was a fire in a building on the corner. Steve stopped and looked back and forth the building and the park but before he could decide Stark appeared and solved the problem. Yeah, now he owe him, great. He will have to listen to it for forever.

 

The blonde super soldier walked down to the entrance and looked around nervously. She isn’t there… if it was just a trap? Oh, great, fell for it… but before he could turn back after waiting fifteen minutes a soft hand stopped him grabbing by his shoulder.

 

‘If you think you can run away I'm just saying it's too late for that’ said a familiar voice. Steve turned to the girl and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had (e/c) eyes and long (h/c/type) hair. She wore a nice (f/c) dress at knee length and matching sandals/pumps (which you like better). Bloody Rose… looked like this?! He never saw her face fully because of the mask she wore usually but it wasn’t like he imagined. She was more beautiful than he could imagine before.

 

‘Y-yes, we have…’ smiled shyly the blonde which made her smile widely.

 

‘Great!’ she said and started walking in a different direction from the park. She guided him to a small restaurant with lampions and lovely decoration. It was just an unnoticeable, small restaurant, nothing fancy. As they walked to the restaurant Steve wanted to ask something but she beat him to it.

 

‘Do I look really that different?’ her question surprised him and he felt somewhat ashamed. It seemed like he didn’t expect it from her to be so beautiful or just if he didn’t want to go on a date with her just because he thought she was a criminal. What she was truly.

 

‘Um… I-I just… never thought you would want to date with me… you know because we are… enemies’ he tried to explain.

 

‘I expected you to not come…’ she said quietly and a bit showing her sadness by the thought.

 

‘We agreed on something and I… couldn’t say no’ he looked away a bit embarrassed. At first he didn’t think about it this way but the more he thought about it he knew why he never wanted to go on dates with the girls Nat suggested. Bloody Rose was always in his mind even if at first it was only about how to capture her and take her in a cell. As time passed he started to enjoy their meetings even if always ended up with her escaping.

 

When Steve saw the light blush on her cheeks his heart thumped hard against his chest and he knew this deal was a really good choice. They walked inside the restaurant and a waitress came to them immediately guiding them to a table. It was obvious that Bloody Rose booked a table. She thought everything seriously. He followed her and pulled the chair for her which made her blush and earned a smile from Steve.

 

‘Do you see anything interesting?’ asked the girl opposite Steve.

 

‘Um… I think I’ll have something healthy… I mean not especially salad but after living together with Tony I start to realize that cholesterol can be a real problem’ he shot a glance at her face which was still deep in the menu but his comment earn a cheerful, graceful giggle from her.

 

‘I feel the same way about my roommate... she is possessed with cheeseburger and snacks… and she’s still skinny as Taylor Swift!’ she shook her head with a small smile on her kissable lips.

 

‘What about a lemon and honey-roasted turkey?’ he suggested when his eyes passed the meal which sounded delicious.

 

‘Um, it sounds delicious… where is it?’ she asked.

 

‘On the third page’ Steve replied while he was already eying the porch with sweet potatoes. He never tried porch before and he loved sweet potatoes so he thought it was the best for him.

 

‘Okay… and with a bottle of white wine’ she smiled and not too long after that the waitress came for their order.

 

‘Your meal will be served soon’ smiled the red haired waitress and walked to the kitchen with the small note in her hand. Steve and the girl opposite him stayed silent for a while and it started to be uncomfortable for both of them. The blonde super soldier looked out of the window nervously when it popped up in his head.

 

‘Um… you never told me your real name’ he said turning to her.

 

‘I thought you knew it already’ chuckled (Y/n) and continued: ‘(Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n).’

 

‘So (Y/n), tell me about you’ ignored Steve the comment because he wasn’t the type of flirty guy.

 

‘Only if your friends from S.H.I.E.L.D won’t come to arrest me’ smiled mischievously (Y/n).

 

‘I have no friends at S.H.I.E.L.D’ smiled back the blonde which made her blush.

 

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

It was harder for you than you first imagined. When you fought it was always the same: you made nasty comments or just flirted with him while he blushed hard. This was different. You wanted to go out with him but with your shy personality which made it harder to ask him out and the fact that your powers were for crime made it difficult for you.

 

He only needed to smile at you or pull out your chair for you or chuckle on your jokes and you were a melted puddle on the floor. This was your true self with him having dinner at a cute restaurant. Ivy, your roommate jumped up and down when she heard about your date with the famous Captain America. Yeah, she didn’t know about your criminal actions but it was for the better. Ivy was the only friend you had at that time. She was the only one who stayed with you knowing about your powers. Everyone you thought was your friend freaked out and ran away from you just like your parents did to you when you were ten.

 

Your grandparents brought you up and helped you with everything. After their death by the Chitauri attack you promised yourself you would find the Avengers. They let them die. But the moment you met Steve you fell for him. Even if you were his enemy when you almost fell off a cliff he grabbed you and pulled you back. He didn’t let you die.

 

‘Buon apetite!’ said suddenly the waitress and shook you out of your trance of Steve’s blue orbs. You blushed deeply as you averted your gaze from his eyes and thanked for the meal.

 

‘So… um… I live with my best friend, Ivy… we went to the same University but I hope one day I can move to my own apartment’ you tried to come up with something not too boring but not too personal. You knew if you tell him too much about yourself the Captain would use it against you. You couldn’t trust him yet even if you wanted to.

 

‘I know how much you need to adapt to the others you live… I live with five other people in the Tower…’ Steve shook his head. ‘What do you do? I mean when you are… when we don’t… you know’ stuttered the blonde.

 

‘Um… I got my degree from mechanical engineer… I love cars and I wanted to design them’ you replied when you saw his stunned expression. Yeah, you were a genius but guys don’t like when a woman tries to do their type of work. There was Jimmy, a nerd who helped in the process of firing you from the company you worked for. He was always jealous of you because you made better work than he ever did. But you got over it and now worked for an antique shop.

 

‘Wow… Tony could use a hand at Stark Industries’ commented the super soldier making you uneasy. It was like he wanted to help you to not be a criminal but you got too accustomed being one. You wanted to get a job on your own and being the patronage-d one always got you more and more enemies who wanted to kick you out from your seat.

 

‘Um… I don’t think he would want a criminal at his company and… everyone would think that I slept with him for the position, Steve’ you sighed telling him your true feelings about it.

 

‘I never said he wouldn’t test you… Tony would make you work even harder than anyone’ furrowed his eyebrows the Captain.

 

‘Hm… let me think about it, okay?’ you smiled and changed the subject quickly.

 

The night was flawless with him and you just wished you would see him again or that he thought the same. Steve was a gentleman with you not like the other douchebags you met before. He walked you home giving you his jacket when he noticed you were shivering in the cold night breeze.

 

‘Here we are. I hope you won’t send S.H.I.E.L.D on me now’ you joked but earned a serious look from Steve.

 

‘We agreed in something and I keep my promises, (Y/n)’ he replied and made you blush for the thousandth time that night. ‘Anyway… I-I had a great night. W-would you like to meet again?’ he asked blushing and looked away from you. It was so cute and it made your heart beat faster in your chest. You couldn’t stop yourself and gave him a kiss on his cheek which was turned in your direction.

 

‘That would be great, yes, Steven’ you said and smiled. His eyes widened but smiled back just as widely as you. He nodded and said goodbye. You watched him walk away when you realized that his jacket was still on your shoulders. You cried out for him making him turn around to you. ‘Your jacket!’ you ran to him and gave it back to him your hands brushing. You said your goodbyes again but this time both of your hearts racing wildly.

 

 

 

 

_A month later…_

 

 

_**Tony’s PoV.** _

 

Steve asked you out again and again and it became usual between the two of you to text or call each other. Steve had to hide your identity from the other Avengers only saying average things about you when they asked. It wasn’t suspicious for any of them except for the billionaire who heard Steve’s and your conversation on the phone.

 

‘Hey, good morning, (Y/n)’ said Steve. (Y/n) could be anyone, there was a lot of (Y/n) out in New York so it didn’t catch Tony’s attention but the next thing did. ‘I know we should tell them but you know I can’t risk if they arrest you… I know you didn’t do anything bad for a month but… no, (Y/n) I won’t risk it. S.H.I.E.L.D has a prison and they hide it from even us where it is exactly... I love you, you know that?’ asked the blonde. ‘So, what about the movie you wanted to see?... blah, blah, blah…’ and it was now just blah, blah, blah to Tony. He had to find out who this girl was. What if Steve was on the “dark side”?!

 

‘Hey, man, what are you doing here?’ asked Steve suddenly making Tony jump in surprise.

 

‘Oh, you know just… wondering around… um… actually I wanted to ask you, you have a date tonight?’ asked Tony like he didn’t know it already.

 

‘Yes, yes, I have… why?’ lifted an eyebrow at him the blonde.

 

‘Just searching for a test-subject…’ shrugged the billionaire like it didn’t matter. ‘But then I will ask Legolas to try it out.’

 

‘Try what out?’ asked suspiciously Steve.

 

‘Tut-tut, I won’t tell you until it’s finished’ shook his head Tony and walked away leaving Steve worried about Hawkeye.

 

The night came and Steve was ready to leave. He said his goodbyes to the others and left them in the living room. Tony jumped up and went after him not even bothering to tell the others what he was up to.

 

He followed Steve till he reached an apartment building. It wasn’t freaky or suspicious, just a normal flat but it was even more suspicious for Tony. Steve walked in and before the door closed the billionaire slipped through the doors. On the third floor the super soldier knocked on a door and when it opened it left the billionaire speechless.

 

There was Bloody Rose in cute hot-pants which showed her toned legs and a sweater which was surely Steve’s. No way… it couldn’t be true… Tony couldn’t believe that Steve was sleeping with the criminal who almost burnt down half of New York. Tony went home quickly and told the others what he saw. Natasha was NOT amused by the fact that Tony followed Steve but she didn’t deny the fact that she suspected it. Clint, Thor, Wanda, Vision and Sam started arguing with Tony about it. By the end Tony called S.H.I.E.L.D and told them about you.

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

The movie was already over but you stayed tucked under the blanket and Steve’s arm on the couch. He smelled always so good and you liked to cuddle with him. He didn’t try anything yet which made you think that maybe you wasn’t as appealing as you should be so you put on your favorite hot-pants and the sweater he left here last time.

 

‘Um… Steve… am I… not desirable enough?’ you asked blushing so hard at what you just asked but you wanted to know. You needed to know if he still wanted you.

 

‘W-why are you asking that?’ blushed deeply the blonde.

 

‘Um… we didn’t… you know…’ you whispered embarrassed. Yep, you were still shy.

 

‘I-I… thought that maybe we need time… or you need time… I just didn’t want to rush things…’ he stuttered embarrassed. ‘I mean you are sexy as hell a-and it would be-‘ but a kiss found his lips before he could finish the sentence. His hands closed around your waist and pulled you closer to his chest. You grabbed his t-shirt’s neck and pulled his head closer to yours. Through heated kisses you felt his hands moving down to your bums grabbing them gently and lifting you on his lap. As you were on his lap he broke the kiss but continued to kiss down on your jawline to your throat to your collarbone. You felt your nipples harden under the sweater while his hands moved up and down on your sides.

 

Suddenly S.H.I.E.L.D agents broke in your door and through your windows which made you scream in surprise. Steve held you close to him and shielded you from the guns the agents pointed at you.

 

‘What’s going on, Steve?!’ you asked frightened and you felt betrayed. What if it was him who called them? You left behind your criminal life already… how could he do that?! But he looked into your eyes with a worried expression.

 

‘I don’t know, (Y/n)… but I solve it, okay?’ he asked but with that he already turned to the agents and asked them what they wanted. Iron Man stepped out of the agents line and clicked up the plate from his face.

 

‘Seriously, Steve? You date _her_ and you didn’t know it would happen? What did you think? That a criminal like her can change?’ asked Tony Stark not even looking in your direction making your blood boil in your veins.

 

‘You know what?! Yes, I changed! I left behind that life because of him! He changed my point of view about life. And Steve has the right to date with whoever he want’ you exclaimed angrily.

 

‘(Y/n)…’ Steve said lifting your chin up to look at his smiling face.

 

‘I’m sorry to interrupt you but you are still a criminal who is wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D.’ answered Tony.

 

‘She told you that she didn’t do anything bad’ looked back Steve at the billionaire.

 

‘Yet’ lifted an eyebrow up in response Iron Man. ‘She didn’t prove it yet, so step out of the way, Spangles.’

 

‘No. Way. In. Hell’ said with gritted teeth the blonde. But and agent pushed Steve out of the way from behind and closed handcuffs around your wrists which not let you use your powers. That night was the last time you saw him because they brought you to an underwater prison in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

 

 

 

 

_Two months later somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean…_

 

 

Two months. Two fucking months passed and you were in the same cell alone in the middle of the ocean surrounded by guards. You were alone on the level locked up behind the bars. You got food and water and they let you use the bathroom whenever you wanted but you were forbidden using your powers which was fair because it was a prison.

 

You sat on the bed you got and just stared in front of you. Steve never visited you. He left you behind just like everyone else. Of course he left you, who wouldn’t? A freak like you only deserved to be left alone and suffer. You had no more tears left behind to cry. You were over that.

 

Suddenly the alarm went off. Something happened. You knew there were a lot of prisoners who were deadly dangerous here so you started to freak out. You went to the metal bars and looked out of your cell questioningly at the guard who stood next to it.

 

‘What happened?’ you asked frightened. They were kind to you because you never tried to escape or hurt them in anyway. You were cooperative.

 

‘Don’t worry, maybe it’s just a test’ looked at you the brown eyed man. James or something was his name.

 

‘O-okay…’ you nodded and retrieved back to the bed. Suddenly the door to your cell banged open and you heard shooting but soon the guards were down. You looked at James on the ground and felt sorry for him. As you looked at him you saw a familiar pair of shoes and sweater turning to you. Your eyes widened.

 

‘What are you doing here?’ you asked.

 

‘Rescuing you’ replied Steve trying to hurry you up a bit.

 

‘You thought about it damn carefully’ you said coldly. ‘You think you can just come and break me out of here and then act like nothing ever happened?!’

 

‘Now is not the time really for arguing!’ he opened your cell forcefully.

 

‘Just like when you didn’t want to tell them about me’ you walked out of your cell and went for the door. Steve followed you out and led you to another level.

 

‘We’ll talk about it just not now’ he said. You saw four cells next to each other with Clint, Wanda, Sam and a guy you didn’t know.

 

‘(Y/n), hey! It’s good to see you!’ waved Clint.

 

‘So not I am the only one who got here because of Stark’ you muttered.

 

‘Who is she?’ asked the brown haired guy.

 

‘I am…’ you started but you couldn’t finish it. Who were you truly? Bloody Rose was someone who wanted revenge. (Y/n) was someone who craved for acceptance but _you,_ the prisoner who sat behind the metal bars for so long and were locked up in her own body were someone who had no hope anymore. You gave up even if now it seemed that you got a new chance.

 

‘(Y/n)… she’s (Y/n)’ answered Steve who saw your hesitation.

 

‘So let’s get out of here and then we can begin the introduction, okay?’ asked Sam. Steve clicked off the power of the cells and they jumped out. It took some time to reach the helicopter landing field because the damn guards wanted to stop you. This was the first time in two months you used your powers. As you ran down the last corridor to the helicopter two guards ran for you.

 

You closed your eyes and lifted them in the air and out of the way while disarmed them. Steve and the others ran under the guards as you did. Steve helped you in the helicopter next to him as Clint lifted the machine.

 

‘(Y/n)… I know maybe it’s too late… but I never forgot about you. I wanted to visit you but Tony never let me get to you’ he grabbed your hand as you looked in his blue orbs.

 

‘It doesn’t matter anymore… what happened to you?’ you asked worried. You didn’t want to talk about this in front of the others even if they looked like they would never say a word. He looked tired and worn just like the others. You squeezed his hand in yours to make him continue.

 

‘It’s a long story’ he shook his head. ‘I’ll tell you when we landed.’

 

‘We have a lot of thing to discuss’ you nodded. You sighed and looked out on the window. You knew it will be a long path to pass but it will worth it. For Steve and for yourself as well. It wouldn’t be the same as before but people change and no matter how angry you were at him you still loved him with all you had and it was the same with Steve.

 

 

 

_**End?~** _


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed since Steve broke you out from the Raft and now you were still in Wakanda. T’chala let you stay but he was under supervision so you were to leave in a few days. You and Steve avoided to talk about what happened between the two of you and you felt like it was slowly fading into nothing. Your body however showed you how much you craved for the blonde super soldier.

Everytime he was so close to you, you could almost feel his muscles you felt the dampness at your womanhood making you excuse yourself from the meeting and try to cool yourself down under a full bathtub of ice. Every meeting was hell for you to be so close to him but was so far from him at the same time. The others already left for a celebration of the Wakandans so you were all alone with the Captain. You pulled on the smallest of leather hot pants you ever seen while you checked out the small blue top with a sheriff star on the left side. You were a blushing mess right now but you needed this. Maybe this way you would be finally able to have a serious talk with Steve after relieving your needs. You put on the aviator glasses and the cop hat before grabbing the baton and opened your door making your way right to Steve’s.

He stayed behind because he didn’t want to celebrate and force something he didn’t want. Happy smiles. They were long forgotten and your heart throbbed with pain when you thought how sad he was. You took a deep breath and opened his door to find him reading a book in a chair. Steve looked up surprised that you were still here but his eyes widened even more when he noticed your attire. His cheeks flared up with heat making you smirk mischievously. You heard Sam and Steve talk about these things they would like to try out. This was what Steve wanted and you were ready to give it to him.

‘(Y-Y/n)… wha-‘ he gulped when you walked over to him and put your right foot between his thighs.

‘I was notified that you, Mr. Rogers were bothering the neighbors last night’ you said Bloody Rose slowly coming back to you. You needed her for this role play to keep your composure and play it out. ‘That is not too nice after they welcomed you here.’

‘D-did they tell you what bothered them?’ asked the blonde making your smirk widen.

‘Hm… Something you shouldn’t have done alone’ you replied making him gulp again. You glanced down at his crotch noticing the visible bulge in his pants. You put down your foot and pulled the baton down on his torso to his crotch making him gasp. You licked your lips and leaned down to nibble on his neck as you palmed him with your other hand. You made him moan and soon felt two large hands grab at your hips pulling you closer to his body. You slid one hand under his t-shirt while your other hand still pleasured him through his jeans. You leaned back and lifted off his t-shirt of his torso. ‘You won’t need this now, will you?’

You crouched down as you kissed your way down on his muscular chest and six pack abs to his crotch making him moan and gasp under your hands and lips which made you wet you never were before. You opened up his pants and popped his dick free of his boxers making him blush crimson red.

‘(Y-Y/n) y-you don’t have to-‘ but he was late because your tongue already found his shaft and licked along his length. You took his tip in between your plump lips before taking him inside your throat deeper and deeper with every thrust. ‘(Y/n)…’

‘Hm?’ you hummed while working on him. You looked up to see him looked down on you through his sky blue eyes almost completely black by how his pupils extended. You knew you weren’t any better.

‘You feel so amazing…’ he breathed. You let him go with a seductive pop to his disappointment but you already had something better in store. You pulled him up from his seat and kissed him passionately while circling your arms around his neck pulling him closer and closer to your body. His strong arms snaked around your waist but found your top still covering your breasts. He zipped it down on your back and threw it in whatever direction he did. Then pushed down your leather hot pants noticing that you had no panties under making his breathing hitch and his hunger for you grow. Steve slid a finger inside of you while kissing your lips hungrily. You felt him tease you at your clit while pumping one finger in and out then soon another followed the first and a third. When he pulled his hand away you whinned in distaste but his actions turned you on more when he licked his fingers clean of your fluids.

You sat down on his bed crawling higher while he crawled over you and parted your legs while massaging circles in your inner thighs. You gasped as he nipped on your neck and collar bone. You felt around his muscles which tensed at your touch. You grabbed his hips with your legs urging him to make his move and he complied. Your delighted moan left your lungs without hesitation as he entered you deep and hard.

‘Move’ you urged him impatiently so he did. You kissed his plump lips and moaned into his mouth when he hit a spot inside of you. As he pumped into you he grabbed your left breast massaging it while he bit down on the other making you gasp and moan. You wanted to feel every inch of him all over you. Even if it wasn’t the way you wanted to make up for all those lost months while you were in prison you enjoyed it.

Steve hit your sweet spot inside of you over and over again slowly sending you over the edge. You felt him getting closer and closer to his release making you smirk before you bit down on his collar bone sending both of you into orgasm. When he pulled out of you, you missed the feeling him inside of you but pulled him down for a kiss.

‘Are you okay?’ asked your blonde super soldier concerned making you chuckle.

‘You are big but nothing I can’t handle’ you answered making him blush crimson red but both of you turned on your sides and you cuddled into his side. ‘I should’ve used that costume earlier if I would’ve known your reaction.’

‘You were listening on our conversation with Sam, didn’t you?’ asked Steve chuckling a bit. You blushed but agreed. ‘Why did you use it so suddenly?’

‘I felt like we drifted apart and I don’t want to lose you…’ you confessed looking up at his blue eyes. ‘I wanted to talk about what happened to you, to everything and about our relationship. I know that we’re now hiding and everything is so complicated but I still love you like before Stark imprisoned me on the Raft. Do you still want me?’

‘Of course I still want you! I just… I didn’t know if it was the same for you. I left you behind those bars and it’s not an excuse that Tony didn’t let me. I should’ve fought harder for you… for us.’ pressed a kiss to your forehead Steve pulling you closer. ‘When I wanted to keep your identity from the others it was because the reaction of Tony’s. I thought everyone of them would react the same way because well, they didn’t see how much you changed and what an amazing person you are.’

‘I only changed because of you, Steve.’ you sighed. ‘My powers are made for crimes. I’m only fortunate that you agreed to that first date. I expected you to refuse me with disgust so it surprised me when you said yes.’

‘What? Why did you think anything like that?!’ he cried out in surprise. ‘I found you unbelievably sexy in your old suit but when I saw you without the mask… I felt the luckiest guy on the world.’

‘At first I was a villain because I thought I wanted to be and when I first saw you in that tight dark navy blue suit… you became the reason I broke havoc over New York.’ you leaned up and nipped on the crook of his neck. You kissed down on his neck to his collar bone while reaching down for his dick. You smirked when your suspicion was proved.

 

End~


End file.
